


Broken Bull

by Vrafter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, F/M, Guilt, Near Death Experiences, Psychological Torture, Rescue, Shame, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrafter/pseuds/Vrafter
Summary: Adam gets saved after his defeat but is it a second chance or delaying his inevitable death?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Ilia Amitola & Adam Taurus, Ilia Amitola/Blake Belladonna
Kudos: 2





	Broken Bull

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about continuing this. Let me know how you feel in the comments.

Adam stared down at the abyss as he fell to his doom. Two mortal wounds through the chest was enough. A devastating blow to the spine should have immobilized him. However all it did was add more torture as his lifeless body floated down an angry river. Waves upon waves on rushing water crashed upon his body making the torture worse by the second. As he looked at the sky bouncing back and forth between under and above water, he wondered when will it end. When is he able to close his eyes and drift into eternal darkness. It was something...something keeping his soul intact. What that something is, he doesn’t know but he wishes it can go away so he can fade out of existence. Hours passed by. His life started to slip away more by the hour. His breathing started to slow as the water finally overwhelmed his body. His lungs couldn’t take no more. He closed his eyes as the pain was finally going to take him away. Suddenly, an unknown force pulled his body out the raging water. The sudden moment of it caused his body to react. Emerging out the river, water quickly evacuated out his lungs. Along with the water, blood was mixed in making it an overwhelming burning sensation. The barrage of coughing lasted longer than he wished. After he was able to regain some kind of stability with his body functions, he collapsed on the ground and steadied his breathing. Sounds of footsteps on the ground caused him to lay on his back to see who it was. He hoped it was somebody friendly. On the other hand, if it was an enemy, they will end him quickly to show him some type of mercy. As the White Fang leader, he made a lot of enemies. He shed a lot of blood in the name of the Faunus. This is a perfect opportunity for anyone to finish him off and he can’t do anything about it except accept the hands of death. His only regret is not being able to see Blake one more time. As his mind raced, a person appeared above him. Adam couldn’t make out who the person was. He was so disoriented that it was a miracle he was still conscious. 

“We have injured out here that needs immediate medical attention. Send two specialists and a form of transportation. Inform everyone at the base to set up for surgery as well.” the person said through an earbud. A feminine voice? So it’s a woman...but why does she sound familiar? “Who?” Adam struggled to even say before suffering another barrage of coughs. After hours upon hours of suffering, his body finally shows some mercy and he fell unconscious. As his mind drifted into the darkness, Blake’s voice haunted his mind. 

“ I never wanted this! I wanted equality! I wanted peace! This isn't what's right for the Faunus! Stop what you're doing and we can end this peacefully. You can try and make me regret coming here, Adam, but honestly... I've got more important things to deal with. This wasn't the first time humans have died on missions you led. How many more accidents are there going to be? Leave me alone! You stalked me across Anima! I don't want anything to do with your life! Let go of the past, Adam. Do it for yourself. She's not protecting me, Adam. And I'm not protecting her. We're protecting each other. I don't have a choice. I have people who actually care about me, and I promised I'd never leave them again. So I'm not dying now.”

“Oh...” that word has echoed throughout his mind bouncing inside his head like a pinball. A remembrance of the sound of his body falling in water suddenly caused him to wake up in sweat, gasping for air. He breaths heavily as he tries to compose himself. He looks at his hands and than felt where his mortal wounds was on his torso. Bandages? “The pain is still there but it seem stabilized. Someone saved me? But how? I was sure I was dead.” Adam thought to himself as he observed his surroundings. Wait a minute....this is....the White Fang Throne Room? But..how? Who? Why? Adam was bombarded with confusion as he sits up from the bed, holding his bandages. He noticed the wheels below the bed. “Mobile bed? Someone must have put me on this. No doubt about it...I was rescued.” Adam’s thoughts was interrupted as the doors from the opposite side of the hall slowly opened. Adam squinted his eyes to see who it was. Dark skin, brown long haired ponytail....Ilia? She wasn’t wearing her stealth suit but more of an casual outfit. Regardless there’s no doubt about it. That was Ilia, Adam’s former subordinate. Adam remained silent as she approached closer to him until she was in a reasonable distance for him to see her. She crossed her arms with a disappointed look on her face. Adam didn’t even need to say anything to know that she thinks he’s an ugly piece of shit. Inside and out. The branding scar on his face didn’t make it any better. “Where is your weapons?” Ilia asked. No asking for his well being. Straight to the questions. Guess Adam couldn’t blame her. He didn’t deserve the kindness. “They got lost within the water where my body was being tossed around in.” Adam said looking down at the ground in shame. Ilia not phased about his obvious shame continues to throw questions at him. “What were you doing before I found you?” Ilia asked. So it was her that found his broken body. He was somewhat grateful but he’s not sure about his fate after this conversation. Especially after what he’s about to say. “I...was fighting Blake...trying to kill her..” Adam said with regret in his voice. He lays a hand in his face, shame just overwhelming him. Ilia’s body color changed from brown to red. “YOU WAS WHAT? YOU FUCKING....YOU PIECE OF...” Ilia yelled as she grasped at the weapon at her hip. “IT WAS BAD ENOUGH YOU KILLED OUR PEOPLE. BUTCHERING THEM LIKE A DEMON. YOU WENT AS FAR AS TRYING TO KILL THE ONLY PERSON THAT EVER LOVED YOU?!?” Ilia continued as her anger built up more and more. She draws her weapon out and aimed it at Adam’s head. This is the first time Adam has been completely silent, covered with guilt. He continued to stare at the ground as he spoke. “I failed Blake...I failed you...and I ultimately failed the White Fang... do to me as you wish.” Adam said he leans his head on the tip of the rapier. Ilia gritted her teeth, tempted to shove it through his skull but she couldn’t. She didn’t want a repeat of Faunus blood being spilled by one of their own kind. She yells out of frustration as she puts her rapier away. She takes a moment to regain her composure. “You know..everyone that is left over from your little temper tantrum and even Ghira himself told me to execute you. That you’re a blight on Faunus history. Scum of the world. Every horrible thing in the book. Your self defense excuse turned into cold murder. I seen every moment of your transformation. I looked up to you. I fooled myself to think this is for the greater good but it wasn’t. All lies...and I was a culprit in those lies. Having your head on a plate for all of Menagerie to see would make a lot of people happy...but the White Fang...we are trying to change up our ideology...and with this new ideology, I decided to save you to give you a second chance of life.” Ilia said sounding conflicted with her decision. It was hard for her to make as the anger is still boiling inside her but she has to stick to her ideology and hope it works.

Adam looks up surprised as he ever been. A second chance? Not too long ago, he was looking at the face of death. His pupils jumped around from the shock as Ilia looked at him with a frown. Adam looked up at Ilia’s face for the first time in their conversation. “Are..are you the new leader of White Fang?” Adam asked out of curiosity only to be aggressively responded to by Ilia’s frustration. “That’s none of your damn business!” Ilia snapped at Adam before taking a deep breath. “Where is Blake now?” Ilia asked sounding concerned for the first time. Obviously for Blake and not him. “I don’t know but before I fell in the river you found me in, she was still alive.” Adam said sounding shameful again. That moment will forever be a mark on his psyche. Ilia smiled for a split second, relieved to know at least for now her friend was still alive. She than focused her attention on the bandages on Adam’s torso. “Those wounds...Blake did that to you?” Ilia asked in expense of Adam’s discomfort. He remains silent for a second as he looks away gritting his teeth and grunts “Yes..and her friend as well.” Adam said still feeling anger from that fight. He places a hand over his bandages and clenched it into a fist. “A friend you say?” Ilia asked out of curiosity. “Well I’m glad she found someone that cares about her and helped her. She needed someone on her side. I bet you was the one that harassed her to that point...but enough of this conversation. I can barley stomach looking at you any longer but before I go, I would like to expand further on this second life I’m giving you.” Ilia said as Adam’s curiosity overtook her demeanor. “I have a team searching your weapons in and around the river we found your body in. Best case scenario, they find it. Worse case, you will be defenseless until you find weapons on your own. Also after a tiring exchange with Ghira and the rest of the higher ups in Menagerie, we all agreed to let you go and drop you off at Mantle after you healed enough. There you will low with the rest of the Faunus there. Maybe you can regain some of your compassion for your fellow brothers and sisters while humbling yourself. We will discuss more when you are able to move around.” Ilia said as she turned her back on Adam and walks towards the doors on the other side of the hallway. Adam took moments to register what she said and felt grateful for all the trouble she’s going through. “Thank..” Adam began to say before before Ilia stopped him from finishing. “Save it for later...we’re not done yet. Rest..” Ilia said as she opens the doors, exits and closes them behind her. The loud sound from the doors shutting told Adam that she’s still far from happy with him. She probably will never be happy with him ever again. That’s something he hopes he can fix but it’s going to be the longest road he ever walked. He leans back on the bed and looks at the ceiling of the Throne Room.

“A second chance...” that statement bounced in his head as he takes Ilia’s advice and falls asleep.


End file.
